She Prefers Sunflowers
by Conspiracy Dork
Summary: They hated her and she knew it. They were young and she understood. They wanted her to leave and so she did. Now they want her to come back. Now that she couldn't do. Hikaru and Kaoru aren't just twins, they were triplets. Then wheres the third one you say? Well she found a new home and she doesn't want to go back to the Hitachiin family anymore.
1. Lets meet Ru-Chan

**Hi guys~! Thanks for reading and i'll try to keep this short. First of all the songs that I used are Animals by Neon trees and When my brothers loved me by adrisaurus. Second I'm writing this at like 11:54 when I should be studying for finals, so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. (I'll be so embarrassed when i re-read this.) And third, as much as I would love to there won't be regular updates. I love to write but I don't have a lot of time, and i'll be a bit busy as my counselor keeps cramming summer school programs down my throat. Plus i'm going to Japan for a few days and i'm sad to say the laptops not going with me. So nuff said. THANKS AGAIN AND READ ON~!**

A girl with tame raven hair and beautiful emerald eyes ran out the conference room with tears in her eyes. Fear creeped through her veins with each step she took. She found it hard to breath. It wasn't until she reached the garden in front of an apple tree that she had finally stopped and fell to her knees. Hugging herself she couldn't believe what was happening. She's been avoiding them for as long as she could. Why couldn't they just leave things the way they were. She felt trapped as destiny was already making unwanted plans for her. She suddenly had arms wrapped around her, looking up she was met with four identical emerald eyes. "Hey" one started "It'll be okay" the other one finished. She let her tears pool down her cheeks.

"No I'm not entering this stupid pink prison! So what if those related bastards go there? Just because our parents have to go on a business trip in Greece doesn't mean they have to send us to that dollhouse of a hell hole" she screamed.

'… _.Please don't leave me there alone. '_

" _Please don't leave me. Please" She begged._

 _The two boys held her close. and with a caring tone they replied_

" _We'll always be with you, because we're the Sakura triplets no matter what."_

* * *

"Hey boys~" their mother sung as the famous redheads came downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning mom" Karoun yawned. "What are you so cheery about" Hikaru asked as both twins sat down.

"Oh nothing~" their mother said with a grin.

Now they were wide awake, She was nearing a deadline for a fashion line and usually was always in a little bit of a foul mood during this time so something good must be going on if she was in a happy mood.

"Come on tell us" They said in union! It didn't take much to convince her as she was already wanting to tell someone.

"Okay, guess where we're going tomorrow" she giggled. "where?" the twins asked. They weren't that interested anymore but they were still a little curious. "You have to guess" Mrs. Hitachiin pouted. They rolled their eyes. "come on just tell us" Hikaru said as he put a spoonful of fruit into his mouth.

"WE'RE GOING TO VISIT RU AND YOUR COUSINS. THEY MAY EVEN GET TO STAY WITH US" she squealed.

Kaoru being more composed just dropped his spoon while Hikaru had choked on his breakfast. "Invite your friends, your aunt will be having a party before her trip to Greece~!"

Both were now silent, giving each other one last glance they got up and went outside to the limo that was waiting to take them to school. Thier mother frowned, but already filled with excitement waved it off. 'They'll patch things up...or so I hope.' she thought to herself. Getting up she went to deal with her latest fashion line.

LINE-BREAK (haha, get it)

"Hey, are you guys okay" Haruhi asked?

Both redheads had been quiet throughout the day, They didn't even try to pass her notes like they usually did during class when they got bored. The twins shrugged not really in the mood. Haruhi frowned and went to finish cleaning her table where she had hosted. Packing her things she went to sit on the couch, waiting for the meeting to start.

Eventually each host did the same. There was a little tension as the rest of the hosts also noticed the twins bitter mood.

"S-So does anyone else have anything else to add?" Tamaki nervously questioned as he had finished explaining next week's theme. Finally the twins decided to speak up. "Yeah but it's not anything related to the club" Hikaru mumbled. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party that our aunt is throwing tomorrow." Kaoru sighed.

"is this what has gotten you guys so down, a party" the brunette asked while Tamaki was cheering at the the thought of going to a party with his friends. Before they could answer Kyoya stepped in "I believe what's bothering the twins is not the party but the family hosting it."

"What's so bad about your aunt's family Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Hunny asked. "Nothing it's just, I-I don't know" Hikaru tried to explain. "We just don't really get along with them." Kaoru said.

"Well the Hitachiin and the Sakuras are very different in their own way." Kyoya stated.

"How?" Mori asked.

"Well their related by the twins mother. While Mrs. Hitachiin is well known for her fashion industry Mrs. Sakura is well known for her Medical supply companies around the world. The family does contribute with artistic talents as well such musical abilities but, they consider them hobbies not career options." Kyoya explained. "Then as well the fact that their cousins seem to have a different personality from these two misfits."

"Well how long has it been since you've spoken to them." Haruhi asked. "You guys are family, you can probably fix this this in no time.''

"...We haven't had contact since we were six" Hikaru replied looking a little embarrassed. Kaoru sighed "Seven, they came to the house for Ru's party." He corrected.

"Ru?" Tamaki questioned.

"Geez, you guys sure ask a lot of questions" Hikaru mumbled. He was starting to get pretty annoyed. It would have been fine if they were just going to the party since he could just easily avoid them all but them staying, now that was a whole different story. Seeing that Hikaru wasn't going to answer and Kaoru looking a bit uncomfortable, they all turned to Kyoya. Looking up from his notebook that he had been writing in he gave them a short answer.

"One of the twins cousin if im guessing right, currently the only daughter in the Sakura family, Her older brothers are Madoka and Haruka. Of course the tro is also known as the Stapled wings as they are in a band together."

"Yeah why-WAIT WHAT?!" Hikaru yelled. Everyone turned their attention to the twins. "...She's not our cousin." Kaoru said slowly, hoping that kyoya was just was misinformed. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and frowned, clearly not happy at the idea he was wrong. "So who is she then?"

"She's our sister" Hikaru hissed. How could Kyoya have the wrong information?! Sure they haven't seen her for years but that doesn't mean that she could just be considered part of someone else's family!

Kyoya typed for a while until he finally put away his laptop. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a frustrated sigh. "Well all the information I could find on her never once mentions that she is a Hitachiin and instead a Sakura. And really the only reason why i'm able to find her is that it lists Ru as an old nickname."

"Thats not possible, Is it?" Haruhi asked. "If you hire the right people, possibly" Kyoya responded. "The best way to find out is to go to the party right Takashi" Hunny Senpai cheered "And they have to have cake right?"

Mori nodded "Yeah, it's a party."

"Yeah, it's in celebration for the twins parents going to Greece, though for now we'll have to assume them as triplet" Kyoya answered.

"We'll send you the details about the party later" Kaoru sighed. He realized he'd been doing that alot lately . How did this become even more complicated than it already was. There was a small sense of yearning that maybe they could reunite and get along again, to live together again, and to be a better brother to the youngest of the triplet in the group. He wanted to wake up without feeling that little sense of guilt that haunted them. There was a little feeling of envy for their cousins. Though they did seem attached to the youngest Hitachiin child whenever they visited. They didn't have time to really care as they were busy panning tricks on the three of them.

"Hikaru, do you think she's happy there" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged "I don't know.. ..probably, I don't even want to think about her." There was a pregnant pause that settled between them until Kaoru spoke up. "Let's go home and get some sleep, who knows what chaos is planned for us tomorrow ."

LINE BREAK

Haruhi sighed at how early she was getting up. She had to prepare for the party that was taking place later. She went to wash and change into one of the dresses the twins had prepared. She had been expecting a simple tux but the twins reminded her that many of the other people attending are from the cousins school 'Camelia academy' another rich school like Ouran. Taking advantage of the situation the twins picked out a midnight blue dress that glittered at the hem and a white bow to be placed at the side of her head.

"OH MY DAUGHTER YOU LOOK SO CUTE~!" Her father had gushed. Haruhi blushed not used to wearing this sort of thing but she pushed the feeling aside and held her head up high. She needed to be there for her two friends today, because she had a bad feeling about this evening event.

"Well I'll be going dad" she yelled as she was about to close the door.

"Hold on a minute, Aren't one of the boys going to pick you up" Ranka asked?

"No, I told them I'd meet them there" Haruhi told her dad. She saw him slightly frown until the corner of his lips turned upward into a smile again "Well I'll walk you then."

"What no It's okay dad, I'm just taking the bus. " "No way you're going alone. It's on my way to work anyways." Seeing that he wasn't going to back down any time Haruhi shrugged and they both went on their way.

_line break

"Hey guys" Haruhi greeted. She had thanked the butler that had guided her to her table and sat down with her friends. She winced slightly as she noticed the tension. "So how has the party been so far?"

"So far there has been no sign of the Sakura triplets but the twins are greeting their Aunt right now." Kyoya informed her gesturing to the little reunion the twins were having. The twins parents were sitting with Mrs. and Mr. Sakura.

"AWWW well aren't my two nephews the most precious!" They heard Mrs. Sakura gush. "Hahaha, well we're the only children your sister had" Kaoru said laughing driely waiting to see his aunt's reaction. He was waiting for when she would scold him and remind him of his sister Ru.

"Well that's true" she giggled.

It never happened.

Her mother looked at them weirdly. "Hey don't forget about Ru now." It was as if her sister chose to ignore her as she didn't respond to Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Now what were you saying dear" Mrs. Sakura said as her husband then continued the conversation the four of them were having before the twins showed up.

"I-It can't be true." Hikaru stuttered. They both sat down with the rest of the host club. Hikaru looked a bit pale and Kaoru's face was covered in worry.

"It'll be okay guys" Hunny said trying to comfort them.

"Welcome to our Celebration" Mrs. Sakura cheered. It was only then the group released their table was the one nearest to the stage. "As you know we'll be going to Greece soon. And instead of giving you guys a fabulous speech of mine here to kick of the party are my sons Madoka and Haruka!"

Two boys ran up the stage, both twins. They had raven coiffed hair and Identical Emerald eyes. Dressed in designer jeans and red long sleeved plaid shirts. Microphones in both hands. No one could tell who was who. Usually this would bother so many others but, these two, they didn't mind. Because there was one girl that knew who they were and for them, that was enough. Then they started, their voices boomed through the room.

"Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied" One of them stated. Hearing that his voice was beautiful a lot of the girls who the host club assumed were from their school cheered.

"Here we go again, we're sick like animals we play pretend you're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. No, I won't sleep tonight." The second one continued.

"Oh oh, I want some more, Oh oh What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh, I want some more, Oh oh What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight." They both sang. At this point they looked at the audience and seemed to lock eyes with the twins and at the same time, they both smirked at them.

"Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in. It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide" One of them sang. "I wanna run and hide"

"I do it every time, you're killin' me now and I won't be denied by you. The animal inside of you" The other finished. They ran and reached out to the audience and lightly touched the girls' hands that had gathered around the stage.

"Oh oh, I want some more, Oh oh What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight, Oh oh, I want some more, Oh oh What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight." They both sang finishing the song.

The teens around their age cheered loudly. The girls wanted an encore. Even the adults clapped. The twins looked away. The smirk thrown at them wasn't helping them feel any better.

"Now to smooth things down, welcome my daughter to the stage Maka~!" Mrs. Sakura said quick to leave the stage so her daughter could sing. Then to replace her was who they assumed was Maka. Just like the twins She had raven hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was to her waist and a red bow at the side. She was in a red pouf dress.

The twins heart stopped. It was true, she had changed and in more than one way. Even though she didn't look like Ru, they knew better. Because there were no other Sakura members and the ring on her right hand gave it all away. Because Ru would have never taken off her special ring. It was from the one maid they had gotten attached to. Their hearts broke as her song started.

"When my brother loved me, everything was beautiful Every hour we played together, lives within my heart And when I was sad, he was there to dry my tears" Her voice was angelic and unlike her brothers her song was slow paced and filled with so much emotion.

"And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me. Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all Just he and I together, a perfect family" Her eyes swept over the crowd as she reached to all their hearts. There was no need for her to move as her words were breathtaking enough.

"And when I was lonely, he was there to comfort me And I knew that he loved me So the years went by, dad made us train And he began to drift away, I was left alone Still I waited for the day, when he'd say I will always love you. "

"Lonely and forgotten, never thought we'd meet again, He called my name and asked me once again to run away, Like he loved me, when he loved me When my brother loved me, everything was beautiful, Now we'll finally go back to our start When he loved me." She then went off the stage and ran toward the table where the hosts were sitting. Hikaru and Kaoru's hearts were beating fast and only to break when she had rushed passed them and embraces the Sakura twins. Once again the raven haired twins locked eyes and like earlier, they smirked.


	2. Deciding their fate

HIA EVERYONE~! Japan was super awesome, the only problem was when I came back to the states I go so much homework! To keep my scholarship I have to go to summer school each year. So i was far behind so much. I was so stressed to the point I was crying whenever I got home. Lucky summer schools done and I passed with decent grade. Now that i'm in school I still get loads of homework but I promise to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.

ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)

* * *

The host club didn't know what to do.

They felt the awkward atmosphere as the Sakura family faced the Hitachiins. How the Sakura triplets voice filled with enthusiasm as they greeted the Hitachiin twins. Even Maka had given them a hug.

"Hello Auntie Yuzuha , how have you been?" Maka asked with a gentle smile . "I-I've been fine R-Ru?" Mrs. Hitachiin stuttered. Her posture was now off and her hands slightly shook. She knew that was her daughter, yet Ru was acting as if she wasn't her mother. The girl giggled "Aw, Auntie Yuzuha call me by my name please, I hate that old nickname."

"Sorry but we really must be on our way" Madoka stated. "We still have our things to pack." Haruka added. "Thank you attending and letting us stay at your home" Maka finished.

And before the triplets could leave Mrs. Hitachiin grabbed Maka's wrist pushing her back to the group. "S-sweetheart what did you do to yourself?" Her voice serious and strained. "A-Aunt Yuzuha?"

"Whats going on? What diD YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" cried. "I d-do not know what you are speaking of Aunt Yuzuha." Maka trembled "You a-are scaring m-me."

"I AM NOT YOUR AUNT RUKA" the woman yelled. She probably looks crazy to the guests, maybe even a little abusive as the grip on her hand tightened causing the girl to start to tear up. But how would you react when you found out your daughter, the little girl you loved and missed was saying she wasn't your daughter. Crucial questions kept bombarding her mind growing more frightening each second. 'Why was this happening to her?!'

With a shaky breath she tried to regain her composure but quickly failed as her next words came out.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING RUKA?" Mrs Hitachiin yelled. She then was pushed away causing her to fall. "Leave my daughter alone" Mrs. Sakura said sternly. Then the two Sakura twins took their sister away from the scene as the Hitachiin twins helped their mother get up. Maka was in tears clearly quite shaken but trying to hold the sobs in.

Maka thought she could face them, especially with her brothers (Sakuras) with her. But to look at the woman who abandoned her suddenly start to care confused her. 'She didn't care to see me years ago. No visits on her birthday or even on the holidays. Just gifts with notes containing quick updates. She just left her here, but hey she liked here better anyways. "SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER." Mrs. Hitachiin fumed. "WHAT DID YOU DO YUKO?!"

With not wanting to continue the unpleasant yelling Mrs. Sakura glared at her sister and icily replied. "I did nothing, now please leave, and in causing stress to my daughter I will have to reconsider the request for you to watch over _my children._ So if you would, my help will show you and your guests to the door. "

Mrs. Hitachiin motioned her kids and their friends to follow her which they quickly did. Followed by the announcement of apologies from her sister to the party guests.

This was not what was she was expecting to happen to her.

Yes there had always been a rivalry between them but that didn't mean she'd expect her sister to steal her own daughter. She really needed to figure what was going on. She wanted her daughter back, but right now there was nothing she could do, so first she just wanted was to get a glass of wine.

So sluggishly she went into her own limo and told her boys that she would meet them at home. The boys then turned to their fiends and led them to the group into the limo that had brought them.

"Are you okay guys?" Haruhi asked, she felt bad that her friends were going though this.

The twins didn't respond, Hikaru looked upset, his face scrunched as he glared at shoes. Kaurou on the other hand laughed lightly and with a shaky voice repled. "Yep, just fine, why don't we head back it's getting pretty late, right?"

With concern for their friends they all nodded and one by one went into the limo.

The ride was quiet until Tamaki spoke. HIs voice lost the flamboyant trait and his expression was replaced a serious demeanor.

"Hikaru…...Kaoru, lets win back your sister."

Hikaru looked away from his shoes and his menacing glare bored into Tamaki. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER, DON'T SAY THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY FIX OUR SITUATION BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN'T…...so don't even try."

That didn't falter Tamaki serious disposition "I'm serious. This is your sister, your blood relative! You guys have to atleast try!"

"Tamaki, like I said earlier it's late and everyone is tired, let's not talk about this please." Kaoru begged, his voice slightly cracking.

Tamaki drew back as they had made it to his mansion first "Well at least think about." It wasn't till a couple of minutes till it was the third years turn "Don't worry Hika-chan, Kou-chan, I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end. I'll even share some cake with you on Monday to make you guys feel better, right Takashi!" The judo prodigy nodded in agreement "Hm." Next was Kyoya's stop "I won't lie, it'll be almost impossible to try to get your sister, but has the fact that it seems like a lot of trouble ever stopped us before?"

It was only Haruhi left, it would take a while as her house was farther away from the mansions. The silence fell again and tension was felt in the car. It was until Hikaru spoke up "Maybe we could get her back."

Kaoru looked at his twin in surprise "you r-really think so?" Kaoru had wanted to jump up and agree with Tamaki but, he had to remember he wasn't he the only brother. He wanted to make things right.

Haruhi smiled as a spark of hope emitted from the twins "Well whatever you guys do me and the rest of the club will support you" Haruhi said before leaving the limo. The redheads rose a brow before sharing a glance, they didn't even realize they made it to her house yet. They rolled down the windows and with their signature cheshire smirks they yelled at the top of their lungs "BYE HARUHI, SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW."

Haruhi snapped her head back "Guys you'll wake up the neighbors!" she hissed at the limo that was driving away, laughter clearly heard from the dopplegangers.

* * *

"After the stunt she pulled i'm not so sure I want her taking care of you" Mrs. Sakura stated. Her red curls were tied up in a lazy ponytail and her green eyes were glazed with worry. She messed with the silver design of her pink nightgown. They were having a meeting in Mr. Sakura's study room.

"But, we want you to make the choice" Mr. Sakura mentioned with a tired smile. His raven hair was gelled back with a few grays. His icy blue eyes were filled with amusement. "You can inform us of your decision tomorrow morning, now head to bed my angels" he chuckled.

After hugging their parents goodnight the triplets left to their room. Closing the door Maka jumped and erupted happy squeals "We don't have to go, we don't have to go~!" Relief had washed over her as she jumped into the middle of the bed. "I call middle~!"

The twins chuckled "You always do" they said in synch.

"But I actually want to go" Haruka commented as he calm sat at the left of the bed.

"Me too!" Madoka cheered as he also jumped to the right side of the bed.

"EHHHHHH, WHY?!" Maka yelled in surprise. "I don't wanna go" she pouted quietly.

"But we wanna show those Haitian boys how stupid they were for lettin ya go sis! They always made you sad and I wanna show 'em that it wasn't nice" Madoka said innocently, the end of his explanation sounded a little intimidating but was coated with his usual cheery tone.

Maka sat up and whipped her head to turn to Haruka. He chuckled lightly "It won't be that bad, we'll be there with you and hey new settings and photo opportunities. Her eyes brightened at the comment. "Yeah and I heard the school had more than four gardens!" Maka looked as if she was in deep thought until she layed back down with a thud "...fine."

"YAY WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP~" Madoka started singing, he paused and shot two finger guns at maka, smiling widely for her to continue.

"TO OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP~" Maka sang "Chocolate chip fudge, now that's going to be stuck in my head!"

They then looked at Haruka. He had just slipped in the blankets when he noticed them staring. He signed and in rushed talk singing tone he continued "Zooming through the sky... Little Einsteins." Maka and Madoka burst into giggles while Haruka laughed lightly. They all bid each other goodnight and exchanged I love yous as they finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Welcome to the Hitachiin Residence

Hi Guys! I know it's been a while but i'm glad to have this chapter finished. I also just wanna thank everyone who, reviewed, followed, favorited, and just reads this story. I really appreciate it! Love you guys~!

* * *

Maka's POV

I felt anxious as I packed the last of my things. I had suitcases full of what I thought would help me survive the time staying at the Hitachiin house. Now I'm regretting that I had agreed to go. My brothers and I packed our clothes together making sure that we were taking similar outfits for certain days. Other than that they had quickly picked out the stuff that would keep them entertained.

"Maka! Can I put this in your suitcase, PRETTY PLEASE!" I turned around to see Madoka holding the bundle set of Gravity falls (A/N In this universe this awesome cartoon series is complete.). My eyes widened. "DID YOU FORGET THE REASON WE LIVE?! HOW COULD YOU ALMOST FORGET THIS?"

"I'M SORRY I WAS TOO FOCUSED ON MAKING SURE ALL THE ANIME WAS BEING PUT IN THE PURPLE SUITCASE!" He yelled over me. I sweatdropped remembering that Haruka had made us organize our suitcases by the items that would contain them. For example all the cloth would be in the blue suitcases, the home decour that could be packed in the red suitcases, anime in the purple suitcase, and cartoons in the pink suitcase and etc.

"All right" I mumbled putting the cartoon bundle in my pink suitcase where cartoons went. "THANK CHUU~!" he gushed, giving me a hug. I smiled brightly now "You're welcome Haru."

"Are you almost done packin your stuff?" He asked sitting next to me. I hummed a soft yes and with my hands shaking slightly I had kept packing. He must of noticed my mood glum a bit. "Hey ya feelin okay?"

"Yeah….but I just feel…..you know, a little scared" I whispered quietly as I zipped the last suitcase. I dropped my head a bit, feeling nervous, i didn't want to cry in front of my brother.

"Hey Maka, listen to me." I looked up to see his emerald eyes. "I know this is scary but i also know how brave you are. You have to get on with your life Maka, you have no see them as your cousins now, not as your brothers. Because you're our sister. I know that you can get through this. You have to face them and we're not gunna let cha do this alone either. We'll be there with you, m'kay Maka!"

I felt a light weight lift off my shoulder "All right, thanks Haru." I hugged him…. until I started to tickle him.

"NUUUUU" Haruka cried "A-And I w-was triiiii-" At this point Haruka was doing his hardest to escape with me tickling his ribs. His laughter rang through the room and I finally stopped. I giggled with a slight pout "But I love your laugh. He had finally calmed down, his cheeks were slightly flushed "THEN JUST TELL ME A JOKE, I LOVE PUNS, YOU KNOW I LOVE PUNS."

"I'll do that next time, kay." I giggled as I slipped on my backpack.

"Let's go find Madoka" Haruka cheered! I agreed and we both ran towards the library knowing he would be looking for books to put in his carry on.

* * *

"Alright ladies & gentlemen, today the Sakuras arrive, we must make sure they feel welcomed!" The head of the staff informed. It had been a busy week. Once they were notified that the Sakura children would continue with the proposal of them staying the mansion staff had went to work right away to make the mansion was impressive and clean as it could be.

The host club had been brainstorming plans to win back Maka. The twins seemed anxious all week. They were wondering what it would be like for them to be in the same school, and the same house. What was Ru like now? Had she gotten over her flower phase(1)? Was she nice or was she as mean as their cousins? They had all sort of questions they wanted to ask her. They wanted to speak with her.

Mrs. Hitachiin was taking this the hardest. She had informed her husband who was currently in America. He was confused with the news. The moment he was allowed to leave he would get on the next flight to Japan.

"What do I do sweetheart?" she cried to the phone. "Relax, we can't let them leave or we won't have another opportunity to question her. As hard as it sounds I need you to play along. The moment I get home we'll talk to her together." "N-No! I want my b-baby now, she's coming home and I want to hug her and I want her to call m-me mom, I am her m-mother!"

"I know darling, I know, but you have to, or we won't have another shot. If we scare them we might not be able to see her. We haven't seen in her in years, don't you think if they were able to take her away from us blindly how much power they'll have if they have to actually try."

"B-But I want my l-litle girl, I want my Ru-u-chan home!" She wailed. She drowning herself in sorrow and the tears wouldn't stop. "P-Please I want my bab-by home! I'm s-sorry, I was a bad m-mom, p-please I-I want my b-baby b-back!"

"Darling maybe it would be better to go to another one of our mansions while she stays here."

"N-No, I-I'm supposed to be watching them!" she cried. "In the condition you are now I think it would be better for the staff to keep an eye on them."

"BUT THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" she screamed into the phone trying to control her crying. She was getting more angry than upset.

"We never did it ourselves…We had maids and nannies always watching over them. I remember on christmas when the children were four we got so many presents for them and of course the boys loved it, we had actually gotten them the right things. But Ru, her eyes lit up brighter from all the gift the staff had given her. They knew my baby better that I did. They knew she wanted what toys to get her. She didn't want barbies she wanted the cute plushies that commoner gave her!"

She wiped all the tears that streamed down her face. "I-I'll be strong, but your right. If I find myself not being able to handle it then I'll stay in our mansion in Kyoto. "

"...Alright dear, I love you." "I love you too…"

* * *

"So which plan should we use?" Haruhi asked the group. They were currently in one of the twins game room. Each member had come up with a few plans going from one's hopeless to one's actually having a chance.

"I say the intervention strategy! I saw it on a commoners show!" Tamaki explained. "It's too soon for that, we don't want to scare the girl" Kyoya chimed in. "How about cake~!" Hunny suggested. "We could talk and say sorrys over cake, it's hard to be sad when there's cake, right Takashi!" The third year nodded even though that didn't feel like the best strategy.

"No, no , no, no, Ru doesn't like cake." Kaoru explained. "EHHHH WHY KAO-CHAN?!" Hunny yelled. How could someone hate cake! "W-Well cake doesn't like her!" Hunny blubbered as he was close to coming to crocodile tears. Mori senpai then picked up the blond and put him on one of the empty couches, covering him with a blanket "Nap time" he explained. He then went back to the group who sweatdropped.

"How about we just try to get to know her?" Haruhi suggested. "Then after we can actually have strategies that will relate to her in some way. That could get us a better chance. Almost like the twins do know her, you know?" She looked at Twins for approval.

"Yeah, I guess it would be better to take things slow, especially if we don't really know how they...who they are. " Kaoru choked out. "God we don't even know our own sister. Why are we even doing this?"

"Look Kaoru I know things are really messed up, I know we aren't the greatest brothers but if we're going to just state the facts of us not being there for her thats all thats gunna be remembered. We have to atleast try!" "Yeah, you're right. Let's do this!"

The rest of the group looked at twins, they smiled at how much they had grown.

A light classical tune had rung around the room. "The doorbell" They twins explained. They had waited anxiously as they had instructed the staff to lead the Sakuras to the game room to have them shown to their rooms. "You guys will be fine." Haruhi reassured.

The twins nodded and took a deep breath.

"...-and your cousins will show you to your rooms." The maid had moved and revealed the triplets. Both boys were wearing white dress shirts with blood red ties and black slacks. Maka was wearing the same thing but instead of slacks she was wearing a skirt.

"Thank you for letting us stay" Haruka started "We really do appreciate it" Madoka continued "Please take care of us." Maka finished as they bowed in sync.

"Wow so this is your game room~!" Madoka singed. He ran around the room checking each game while Haruka and Maka sweatdropped. "I apologize for my brother's behavior he can be childish at times." Haruka said.

"Erm, It's alright. So um do you guys wanna hang out here with us?' Kaoru asked nervousness dripped from his words.

"As fun as that sounds it would be more comfortable to put our things away." Madoka smiled warily as Maka nodded agreeing with her brother. "But, if you can show us to our room then we would be glad to follow you back to hang out" Maka said.

Kaoru nodded and he breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't shutting them out or ignoring him like he thought she would. "Y-Yeah, I'll take you to your room and Hikaru can show Haruka and Modaka their rooms."

At this the triplets the triplets shared a look and frowned. "Actually if it's not to much trouble we'd like to stay in the same room." Madoka calmly asked in his usual polite voice.

"I'm sorry what?" Kaoru asked making sure he was hearing things right. "We share a room, right Maka!" Haruka jumped. "Yeah, I mean you guys still share a room, don't you?" Maka questioned. "...Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay, i'll take you to one of the bigger rooms and have the servants take your things there." Karuho concluded.

"Mkay, thanks Kaoru." Maka thanked. Kaoru then lead them to the direction of their room.

"Well it appears that you guys might just get along" Kyoya observed.

"Y-yeah" Hikaru stuttered. "Gosh, Kaoru was able to talk to them but me, I didn't even look at them." He put his hands over his eyes. While he was able to give his brother advice he hadn't even kept true to his own words. "Don't worry about It Hikaru, it's only there first day here. You'll just have a chance, take your time." Haruhi comforted.

* * *

"I miss our old bed." Haruka whined, they had just gotten a few snacks from the kitchen with the assistance of one of the cooks of course. They were given a room with three separate beds, each big enough to fit only two people. "Hey, cheer up, at least they let us have the room." Her eyes then lit up. "Oh I know! Why don't we just push the beds together!"

"That's a great idea~!" With the new found confidence, they rushed to their room and opened the door.

"Did you guys get any pocky?' Madoka asked. He was sitting on the left side of the bed, his eyes focused on the book he was reading. When he heard no reply he looked up to see his siblings with an awestruck expression. "What?"

"Y-You pushed the beds together?!" Haruka stuttered. "What did you not want to have the bed like this" he questioned actually looking hurt. "N-No that's not what he meant!" Maka said rushing up to hug her brother. "But you stole our genius plan so quickly!"

This caused Modaka to chuckle "It wasn't rocket science you know." He put his book down "So did you bring the pocky?" he questioned again?" "Yeps~!" Maka said passing him the green tea pocky. "Hey, I'm really proud of you for taking everything so well."

Maka nodded " Thanks but just like Haru said I need to move on, I can be their cousin, but i'll never be their sister."

* * *

(1)This will be explained later on so don't worry if you don't get it. (/^-^/)

I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and please check out my other stories If you have time. I'm working on every story whenever I have the chance. As well as a new one coming out but I won't publish that until i have at least five chapters of it I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Anyways, thank you again!


End file.
